The New Avengers
by StarDW101
Summary: Everyone knows the Avengers: Stark, Banner, everyone. Few years after they settled down with their true loves and had a family. Now the new Avengers has come. Lilly and Steven and friends must stop a war against the nine realms. Will they stop it or will it be the destruction of them all? (after the Avengers and while Loki's in the prision, I haven't seen Thor 2 yet so maybe after)
1. Chapter 1

"Dude! Shut up!" Flicka laughed as Tj kept telling a funny story, he was getting use to the idea of living of Earth, but I don't blame him. I was on Asgard for about a month or two undercover, that's when we became friends.

"And then the guy jumped on him," Tj laughed and couldn't go on.

"You do know how to tell a good story my friend," I told him. "Do you know when Garrett, Steven, and Katniss are coming?"

"No, they should have been here almost an hour ago," Flicka said once she stopped laughing.

I sighed. This was a very important meeting, we are the Earth's heroes after all. Well, new heros. In case you are wondering, I'm Lilly Hastings-Stark, daughter of, you know. My mom's last name is Hastings. I added Stark as my last name when Tony died only two months ago. Don't ask me how though. I refused to know after they told me.

Flicka was the daughter of the one and only Captain America and Tj was Thor's son, Tj stands for Thor Jr. weird right? He is the god of rain. Rain! And also like ice and the storms, anything to do with weather, but still! He is the main god of rain! Why not storms?

Anyways, theres Garrett Banner, Katniss Barton, and Steven Romanoff-James. Now I know what you were thinking. Romanoff-James? Well, Steven liked the idea of his mother's last name and we wanted both of his parent's last names. We also have our own hero names but I'm not going to get into that.

I heard a knock at the door and there they are. My other 'late' teammates. "You're late," I said.

"Sorry," Steven said. "Dad wouldn't stop talking."

"Like usual," Flicka chimed in nicely.

We all smiled at the comment but we had work to do.

"Ok, first things first," I said and looked around.

"How was Asgard?" Flicka asked me.

"Horrible! Not offence Tj but Asgard was bad. Worst experience of my life," I said. It was freezing there! It was summer here and like, the Antarctic winter in Asgard. I went there to spy to see if Loki was up to his tricks to rule over our race again but he wasn't. Just his usual, mischievous, lying self. Urgh! But I have to say he is quite charming when he wants to.

"Non taken," Tj said and then Fury came in. Joy?

"We have a visitor," he said, he didn't look happy.

The visitor walked in, I must have been seeing things because there was Loki. He was not in cuffs but he was followed by Thor. My jaw dropped and hid under the table. If he saw me, my cover would of been blown.

"Father," Tj smiled. It has been awhile since he saw his father but something seemed off.

"Thor," the adult Thor said.

I can see the family resemblance but I hate when people call Tj, Thor. Thor is in Tj's name but he likes to be called Tj. "It's Tj you pathetic god!" I said under the table. Dang it!

"Lilly?" Loki asked. The only way he knows me is because I was his personal servant under Thor's safe watch. I grown to understand Loki and Thor and their horrible relationship, that was my assignment after all. Fake brother or step brothers. Anyways! Loki didn't know I was a SHIELD agent.

I crawled out under the table. I could tell what was going through Fury's head. _Oh my god_, is what he is thinking. "Hi, um," I took my badge off and put it in my pocket. "Loki," I finally said.

Loki sighed, he knows. Atleast I don't have to live in a lie now with him. Plus, would he know I was lying anyways?

"No disrespect Thor but he's name is Tj. Not Thor, Thor Jr., It's Tj, no exceptions," I said and fixed my badge and reached for my gun in case Loki tried anything stupid. I also had my suit on stand-by. I don't trust easily. Loki and Thor would not be here if there wasn't something important.

* * *

><p>After hours of convincing, I 'trusted' Loki and Thor. He told us that their is new trouble his last sentence. At those words, I fell apart. I went to go sit in the corner. A new trouble? It can't happen. As much as I hate it, I have a problem, anxiety. I have anxiety attacks but it never happens a lot but it here it is. Tj came over to me and tried to calm me down with no avail. I got up and pushed Loki and Thor out of my way and went to the lab and locked myself in.<p>

"This can't be happening. I had everything under control. Stupid Asgardians!" I yelled and got out of my anxiety attack. "What am I doing?" I asked myself and unlocked the door but stayed in there where I studied the sky for fun.

* * *

><p>"Hey girly!" Steven came into the lab.<p>

"Don't talk to me Sharkie," I said to him. Sharkie was Steven's 'hero' name. I liked it, fits him. He always had a sharp eye, tongue, and teeth on the field. He was also a good swimmer.

"Just make sure your ok. Thor and Loki went back to Asgard," Steven replied hiding something. I can tell when people are hiding something, its a gift I picked up over the years.

"Sharkie you're hiding something," I said and turned to face him. His face was unbelievable, he was a the verge of tears. "Oh no," I whispered and ran to the room we were in only hours before. Everyone was in full shock. "Where's Tj!" I screamed at them.

Fury turned to me. "He went back home. Thor said he didn't want his son to be in this next war."

"It's not a war if we can stop it! We are the Avengers!" I yelled and looked around, everyone was nodding in agreement with me.

Bruce Banner busted through the door. "That was not Thor," he said.

"It makes sense now!," I said and walked out the door to the lab and everyone followed me like lost puppies. "Thor never called Tj, Thor before! How did I miss that?"

* * *

><p>"You installed a tracking device on a god? Really?" Clint Barton, Hawkeye, asked me, he couldn't believe it.<p>

"Yeah, I was very trusting of him when he came two months ago," I told him. "Jarvis, find Tj," I asked my father's computer.

"Alright Lil's," Jarvis said using my father's nickname for me that I installed. It was either Lil's or Titan or my mother's last name. Pepper called me brat or my name.

"Thanks Jarvis," I said and checked on my suit. "I need time to look for him. If another war is coming, we need to be ready." I looked at the remainder of the first Avengers and my team of the Avengers.

"Count me in," Steve Rogers said, the Captain America. My all time hero since before I joined SHIELD.

"Tell us what to do Titanium," Katniss said to me and stood by her father.

"Like I said, we need to be ready. I'm going to New Mexico. Anyone wanna come with?" I asked and looked around. Steven stood up from his seat. Natasha didn't look happy.

"Steven," she said but Steven ignored her and walked to me side.

"Let's do this," he said and we bumped fists, it's been our thing since the first day

If my dad was here he would kill me. But for now, I'll tell Pepper and Rhodey. "Come on guys. Asgard is horrible but not that bad. I'm just going to talk to Odin and Thor. Hopefully, Loki is still in his cell," I said cheerfully.

"Hopefully?" Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Fury all said and it sounded like it was a full army. Natasha left not wanting to help. She was followed by Bruce and Clint.

"Dad," Katniss said and watched him go.

"Dad, I have to go. Tj's my friend," Flicka said and Mr. Rogers said yeah and walked off.

"If yall get hurt don't come crawling back to me," Fury said and stormed off.

"Victory is always mine," I said laughing.

"Grey, you ready?" I asked Garret and he nodded. "Alright, let's suit up," I said and we went into our armory.

Flicka got her shield and her fathers. They were the exact same. Awesome! "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

"Easy does it Flicka! You're not think about," I paused. "Stealing it. Are you?" I asked her.

"I have nothing else but a silly suit, a shield that may not last long and a gun," she said picked up. "Wow this is light."

"Ok, you think that. Steven, you ready?" I asked him.

"Ready," he said as he packed her last gun in his pocket. "I got many guns as possible," he said and shoved bullets in all of his cargo pockets. His a strange guy.

"Good, Katniss?" I asked and put my suit in back-pack mode and got a gun just in case.

"Ready my friend," she said. She had her bows in little cases for when she pressed a button, it opened into a real bow. Sweet!

* * *

><p>I asked everyone the same question. Garret had a few guns because of Grey. Grey was like the Hulk but Garrett had complete control of it. We go to get a jet. I put my helmet on to fly it and so did Steven.<p>

"Steven, take the wheel," I told him and got up from the pilot's chair and went to the back off the jet. "Jarvis, call Pepper please," I asked the computer and I heard it dialing. I never like Pepper but something in me started to make me cry.

"Hello?" I heard Pepper's voice. "Lilly? Where are you going?"

It took every ounce of energy to tell her. "New Mexico," I told her.

"Why are you going to New Mexico?" she started to yell.

"I'm going to Asgard."

"Why are you going to Asgard!"

"Because Tj needs me! He's my friend in the hands of someone that I have no clue! This may be another war Pep!"

"Is that Lil's?" I heard in the background. It was Rhodey.

"Yeah," Pepper said.

"Hey Lilly!" Rhodey said. "You're on speaker."

"Hey Rhodey. Um, this might be a bad time but-" I was interrupted.

"She's going to Asgard," Pepper said.

"You're going where?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to Asgard. Tj might be in danger. Possibly lead to a war between the realms again. You can't stop me," I said.

"I know I can't stop you but you're going to be the CEO of Stark Industries when you turn eighteen!" Rhodey explained.

"Then I have enough time," I told them. "I have two years," I simply said. I came into the Avengers program in 2025, almost three years ago when I was thirteen.

"Then go," I heard Pepper say. "Go," I could tell she was crying but also smiling.

"I'll be back. No worries. Promise," I told them and we said our byes.

"We're here," I heard Katniss say.

"Lilly!" I heard Steven yell and I went to the front. I grabbed the wheel and got back in my chair.

"Alright Steven, let her down gently," I told him and we landed.

"Ok let's find the portal thingy," Flicka said flipped her hood up.

We got out of the jet and I set it on auto pilot for it to go back to HQ. We looked around and I remembered the place immediately. Hawkeye showed me this place once. It was the place that Thor first arrived on Earth.

"Ok, we need to find Jane or Darcy," I told them and they looked at me funny. "I wasn't born yesterday. check the files. Thor meet Jane and her friends when he first showed up here. Not that hard."

"Ok. Let's split up," Steven said. He's like the third in command. I nod at him approving. "How about Katniss, Flicka and Lilly take that half and Garret and I will take this half of the town."

"Cool," we all said and parted ways. It was a really small town but I had my armor on half way, just my arms.

"This is a really small town," Katniss said saying my thoughts. "It can't be that hard can it?"

"I don't think so," Flicka said and we ran into some cops.

"Hello," one said and he noticed my hands having the lazars. He put his gun up and pointed it at us.

"Whoa!" I yelled and put my hands up. "Easy buddy!"

"Put your weapon down," I heard another cop and he was behind us, a far way behind us. Probably aiming his gun at Steven and Garrett.

"Easy fellas. We are just looking for someone," Flicka said but paused looking for the right words. "Important."

"Who?" the officer asked and Katniss and Flicka looked at me.

"Jane," I said. "Jane Foster and her friend Darcy," showing the badge. BOOM!

The cops nodded and put their guns down. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Steven and Garret followed by a cop. Haha!

* * *

><p>The cops lead us to a house on the outskirts of the small town and they knocked on the door. I looked at Steven who was handling things well with an officer who asked him about his pocket knife. What?<p>

"Yes?" someone opened the door and the cops asked for Jane. "Sorry she is not here right now," the person said.

I walked up to the person, it was a girl and I remembered her from the file. "Darcy," I said and showed her my badge. "We need to talk."

"Alright, thank you officers," Darcy said and she allowed us in. "What you need?" she asked us.

"Do you remember the place that Thor showed up that first day here on Earth?" I asked her.

"It's urgent," Flicka said.

"Yeah I remember. Just, can I ask why?" Darcy asked.

"Jane and Thor had a kid a few years back right? About thirteen years ago?" Katniss asked.

Darcy nodded. "He's name is Thor Jr. or Tj."

"Exactly, just today, he was kidnapped. We need to go to Asgard and tell Thor," Steven said.

"Alright, let me show you," she said and we walked outside but stopped. I heard a familiar thunder and saw lighting reach the earth.

"He's here," I whispered and walked straight outside.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Thor asked us.<p>

"Thor, I-" I was so scared to tell him, I hate being interrogated and yelled at.

"Where is my son!" Thor yelled.

I lost it. "He's gone Thor! Tj is gone! Someone came and kidnapped him!" I yelled back at him.

Thor huffed and took a step back. "Did Loki come on the ship?" he asked, his voice calm.

"Yeah, why?" I asked but I didn't need to know the answer, Loki escaped from his prison.

* * *

><p>Author Note!<p>

Hey guys so, I thought long and hard about this but I think I like it. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I think I got it under control. Reviews please :) Also, if you would like to know more about the new Avengers, there is a story and each chapter has a little bit about them, their parent(s), 'powers', and how they became an Avenger. It is called New Avenger Files. Thanks for reading and hope you read the files. :) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time…

_"Where is he?" Thor asked us._

_"Thor, I-" I was so scared to tell him, I hate being interrogated and yelled at._

_"Where is my son!" Thor yelled._

_I lost it. "He's gone Thor! Tj is gone! Someone came and kidnapped him!" I yelled back at him._

_Thor huffed and took a step back. "Did Loki come on the ship?" he asked, his voice calm._

_"Yeah, why?" I asked but I didn't need to know the answer, Loki escaped from his prison._

* * *

><p>Thor talked to Darcy and Erik for a few minutes and then we all went to Asgard. I hate Asgard! So dang cold in the winter and the summers and so horribly hot! But luckily, it was maybe Spring. I didn't talk to Odin but he was in the presents of me yelling.<p>

"How in all the nine realms has Loki escaped? I thought your warriors were better than that! Stupid magic!" I was pacing.

"Lilly, you don't know how Loki escaped," Flicka said calmly.

"There's only one explanation I know of cause the warriors _are_ better."

"And what would that be?" Steven asked.

"Someone took him out by force," I said and looked at Thor who nodded like that was the case. "Great," I mumbled.

"We don't know who it is but Heimdall said he knews where Loki is but not Tj," Thor said.

"Ok so we get Loki and make him tell us where he is," Katniss decided.

"It's not that simple. Loki will keep his mouth shut no matter what if he wants revenge," I said and stopped on my tracks. "That's it," I whispered, "he wants revenge but he's being controlled." I started talking aloud. "He looked so distraught it was horrible. Thor, Loki's being controlled."

* * *

><p>"Let me out!" Tj yelled banging on a door.<p>

"Tj just stop. They won't let me or you or both of us out," a figure said in the back, Tj still hasn't figured it out yet. All he remembers is going on a plane with his father and his uncle then black out. The figure sounded like his uncle but it was more depressed and totally destroyed.

"I must get back to Midgard!" Tj yelled at him.

"What you think of Midgard and Asgard are about to be battlegrounds! You'll never get out!" the figure yelled back.

Tj glared at him. "You are such a little- Urgh!" he yelled and started banging on the door till he turned to face the figure. "Loki, please help. What's happening?" Tj asked, he was getting somewhat scared.

Loki stood up and walked over to his step-nephew. "War," he said quietly. "And there's no stopping it."

"Like I hear Lilly say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way'," Tj said.

* * *

><p>"I have to contact him. He's my only way around," I said. Loki put a, curse? Blessing? Whatever! Between him and I, I never really knew how to connect our thoughts together but Tj and I have the same thing also. It only works if we are conscious and I haven't had anything yet. I hope they are ok.<p>

"But we don't know where they are and you don't know how to connect the thoughts," Steven said.

"I know, I know!" I yelled and sank to the floor covering my face with my hands. "War's starting. Midgard and Asgard will be a battleground."

"We need to know who," Thor said.

"Yes, then you can go there with Mjolnir and destroy them," Katniss said.

"Look how great that turned out the first time!" Flicka joked which made Thor little mad and he just walked out of the room. Poor guy.

"Guys, it's not that simple," I said calmly looking up from my hands.

"Face it," Flicka sighed.

"War is starting," Garrett said silently which echoed in the room.

* * *

><p>Authors Note!<p>

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait. So many things! I'll start doing dedications with this so yeah. Reveiw about it and we'll see :) This chapter is dedicated to my horse that died this past Thursday, February 20, 2014. His name was Laddy and he was a appaloosa. Pretty son of a gun I have to say. I miss him terribly but at least he's in a better place :) Like many other stories, I have no idea where this is going. But enjoy :) Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time

_Tj glared at him. "You are such a little- Urgh!" he yelled and started banging on the door till he turned to face the figure. "Loki, please help. What's happening?" Tj asked, he was getting somewhat scared._

_Loki stood up and walked over to his step-nephew. "War," he said quietly. "And there's no stopping it."_

_"Like I hear Lilly say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way'," Tj said._

_…._

_"Yes, then you can go there with Mjolnir and destroy them," Katniss said._

_"Look how great that turned out the first time!" Flicka joked which made Thor little mad and he just walked out of the room. Poor guy._

_"Guys, it's not that simple," I said calmly looking up from my hands._

_"Face it," Flicka sighed._

_"War is starting," Garrett said silently which echoed in the room._

* * *

><p>"Someone's here," I said thinking out loud.<p>

"What you mean?" Steven asked.

"I mean there's someone from S.H.I.E.L.D here," I said.

"You blow my cover!" someone said jabbing me in the side with her elbow. She was wearing jeans and a nice T-shirt. The new comer had stark white hair which has in a ponytail and pale blue eyes. I know this person.

"Hope," I smiled and walked to my friend. "I haven't seen you in a couple months."  
>"Well, I was here," Hope said. "I couldn't get a hold of anyone and Heimdall wouldn't let me go cause I was here."<p>

"I don't like that guy," I said and turned around. "Guys, this is Hope."

"Hi," my other friends said and everyone introduced themselves.

"Hope? Why are you here?" Flicka asked.

"To keep an eye on Loki. I was actually there when he escaped along with a strange looking creature," Hope said.

"You were keeping on eye on Loki also?" Katniss asked and Hope nodded.

"We came together but I got the news about my father," I said sadly.

"Then you had to leave," Steven said.

"Yeah," I said. "Anyways, what you got? Do you know where Loki is?" I asked Hope. "They also took Tj right from under us."

Hope nodded. "It's a new world. It's kinda scary really. They call themselves peace makers but they want a war to keep peace."

"So they took the only two to actually start a war," I heard Garrett mumble.

"Exactly," Hope said nodding to Garrett and he smiled.

"I have to make an connection," I breathed.

"You have to get their attention first if they are awake," Hope said. "Concentrate."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Loki and Tj are right next to me. _Loki! Tj!_ I thought.

* * *

><p>"You hear that uncle?" Tj asked looking at him.<p>

Loki looked bewildered and nodded. "Lilly," he said.

Tj nodded and closed his eyes also. _Lilly!_

* * *

><p><em>"Tj! Is Loki with you!" <em>I thought.

_"He's right next to me,"_

_Loki!_

_"What?"_ Loki thought.

* * *

><p>"I got a connection!" I said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you guys?"<em> I thought.

_"We are somewhere cold. Almost like Jotunheim,"_ Loki thought.

_"But it's not Jotunheim,"_ Tj thought. _"It's somewhere different."_

_"I got that. I'm just glad you guys are ok. I promise I'll find you."_ I thought and kinda started crying.

_"Lilly, we gotta go,"_ Loki thought

_"There's people coming. I love you,"_ Tj thought

I opened my eyes and lo and behold, I was crying. _"I love you guys,"_ I thought before the connection was lost. I guess they went unconcious again.

* * *

><p>"What they say?" Katniss asked.<p>

"They said it was like Jotunheim," I told them then the doors opened to reveal guards.

"Heimdall would like the speck with all of you," the guards said and we nodded getting up and walking with the guards to go to the Bifrost.

* * *

><p>Tj was thrown to the ground.<p>

"Puny little demigod," one said but Tj didn't know who it was because his vision was blurry.

"Who are you" Tj commanded. "As the son of Thor I command you to tell me."

The people around him laughed and once again, Tj was knocked out and was dragged to a ship. "And you'll stay there till the end of the war," they said.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it would work?" Heimdall asked.<p>

"Of course, where there's a will, there's a way!" I said.

"It'll work," Hope reassured him.

Heimdall nodded. "I will let you go," he said and everyone got ready. Heimdall did a little speech he always do and they were off.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hey guys! So this one is kinda… short, sorry. Dedication for this chapter is Brightcloud0915 and this is the owner of Hope. Plus, if anyone has read Divergent or has seen it, I would like to make a fanfiction about it so I need help. Please review for this chapter :) Thanks! Sorry it's short again guys about that's all I could think off. Where did Lilly and her friends go? Where's Tj? Or Loki? Find out next time (possibly). :)

PS! Check out my books at Wattpad :) user/StarDW1001 Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I wanted to let you know that in this chapter I was thinking that doing it in each POV. I'll tell you when they change :) Thanks **

Last time…

"_Who are you" Tj commanded. "As the son of Thor I command you to tell me."_

_The people around him laughed and once again, Tj was knocked out and was dragged to a ship. "And you'll stay there till the end of the war," they said._

"_It'll work," Hope reassured him._

_Heimdall nodded. "I will let you go," he said and everyone got ready. Heimdall did a little speech he always do and they were off._

* * *

><p><strong>Flicka Rogers<strong>

The Bifrost was not a peaceful thing. The first didn't go well either but we landed in a frosted area.

"Loki was right," Lilly breathed and caught a glance from Hope.

"It looks like the Giant's home and feels, but it's not," Hope reassured us.

"Good thing I wasn't here then," I smiled at them but suddenly Lilly stopped.

"Only one is here," she breathed and she almost looked lost. I don't know the exact relationship she has with both Tj and Loki but I knew all three of them were close. I remember that Katniss and I were joking about it and said it was a love triangle.

"Do you think you can fly us over there Lilly?" Steven asked.

"No, they will sense the jet fuel," Hope said. "Keen sense of smell."

"Then how do we get over there?" I asked.

Lilly smiled and looked at us.

"Uh oh," Steven sighed.

"I know that look!" Katniss said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"We can sneak in. If I can get contact with Loki or Tj again, they may be able to help me navigate," Lilly said.

"It won't work," Hope said. "Last time I saw Loki, they had a bag over his head."

"So, Loki's escape wasn't thought about. It just happened," Steven said and Hope nodded.

"I knew! Loki had nothing to do with it!" Lilly said. She's the only one that saw a side of Loki that no one else saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Barton<strong>

"This is a bad idea!" I whispered. After discussion, we went on toward the 'peacekeepers' lair.

"Now you say something!" Steven whispered to me.

"Mockingbird, Sharkie, get high to somewhere you can see everything and keep me posted," Lilly said and Steven and I went up. Both of us had a hawk's eye thanks to my dad and both of us could shoot a sniper thanks to Steven's mom.

"In position," I heard Flicka say after a few minutes. Her and Garrett went one said and Lilly and Hope went another way. I could see everything. The outer layer of this realm or whatever was completely ice so a took us a few hours to cross. The next layer was traps but that was really easy to get through. Now here we are, the heart of the lair. Oh joy..

"In position," Lilly said in the ear piece.

"Mockingbird and Sharkie has hawk's eye," Steven said and that was the cue for everything to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly Stark<strong>

I waited, one of the boys were near. I thought long and hard about connecting with them but, last time I talked to them- Loki- Just Loki- he told me to not to because it drains life out of me, and it does. So I reluctantly followed his orders.

"On my mark," I whispered into the earpiece I had that connects my with everyone else. "One," I started my counting when I heard footsteps coming down the hall, they were running.

"Incoming," Steven said giving me warning.

"The boogeyman's after me," Flicka said, it was code and the same was happening to me. Somehow, this people or what ever found out about us.

"Two," I waited, the footsteps were nearer. I pressed the center of my backpack and my suit came over me. I wondered what my dad would have thought about me being here. Would he have let me go or would he have locked me up to keep me on Earth. No- he wouldn't- He knew my feelings for Tj were. "Three!" I yelled and I swung out razing everything with my lazars. It hurt for I'm not a violent person- sometimes- but I didn't care.

I saw Hope shooting at them and turn into a dragon. I'm so glad I have someone like her on my side!

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett Banner<strong>

I like basing people together. It brings me joy-not really- but I'm doing this for Lilly and Tj. It was our jobs to keep everything safe. I followed Flicka and we some how came to meet Lilly and Hope. By this time, Steven and Katniss joined us. The soldiers -or- whatever- was leading from a door.

Lilly looked at me and I got in a running start. Everyone spreaded out as I ran towards the door and breaking it.

"Nice job Grey," Flicka said and I smiled but frowned when I saw Lilly's expression as she stepped through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Steven Romanoff-James<strong>

I watched Lilly uneasy. She just stood there. I followed her in and saw what I thought was the unimaginable. There were pictures of each realm or world- everywhere! The only ones not crossed was Earth and Asgard.

"Great," Hope muttered.

"More stuff to explain to Odin," I groaned.

"We're next," Katniss said and I tried to reassure her but failed.

"No, we won't," Lilly said and seemed to get out of her trance.

"Where to now?" Flicka asked.

"There," Hope said, she turned into a snake and slithered over to an iced over door.

Lilly followed Hope as she turned into a dragon and cooled the door.

**Lilly** **Stark**

"Loki!" I yelled, I couldn't help it. He was lying on the floor and he looked like he has been beaten. His clothes had slash marks on it. I hit the ground next to him and almost cried.

"Lilly," he said hoarsely but winced in pain.

"Easy," Flicka came to my side and broke the chains.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here," I said and Loki went unconscious.

I turned to everyone as the armor mask covered my face. I grabbed hold of Loki and we all went out.

* * *

><p>As we returned to Asgard, Odin wanted a swift update. Steven told him everything. Loki was in the infirmary and all of us wanted to go to sleep. As of for me, I HAD to go to the infirmary to check on Loki. I heard him mumbling about something that he need to tell me something.<p>

I opened the doors to find him alone. He looked over and saw me.

"Lilly," he smiled and didn't seem in pain anymore. It seemed that he was under something.

"Hey Loki," I smiled back and sat by his side.

"I must tell you something," he said and his expression was unreadable.

"What?" I asked but I thought I already knew the answer, but I didn't.

"I know everything," he said. His voice wasn't his that I know of but it was and I know he wasn't just talking about the up coming war.

**Author's note: **

This was a horrible chapter DX But I'm trying my best! Lol. The changing of POV's will NEVER happened again. I think I'll stay in Lilly's POV.

Dedication- None

ANYWAYS! I still need help with Divergent so if you have anything, please let me know.

ANYWAYS! Review but no bad reviews please. But if you must, ones of encouragement. I'm having major writer's block DX urhg!

REVIEW!  
>Ps<p>

Look at my books at Wattpad! user/StarDW1001


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, you will see the connection Loki and Lilly have, also Lilly and Tj. Possibly lol. :) Enjoy**

Last Time…

_I opened the doors to find him alone. He looked over and saw me. _

"_Lilly," he smiled and didn't seem in pain anymore. It seemed that he was under something._

"_Hey Loki," I smiled back and sat by his side._

"_I must tell you something," he said and his expression was unreadable. _

"_What?" I asked but I thought I already knew the answer, but I didn't._

"_I know everything," he said. His voice wasn't his that I know of but it was and I know he wasn't talking about just the up coming war._

* * *

><p>"Loki-" I started, I was speechless.<p>

"Why? Why did you tell all those lies to me? I trusted you," he choked.

"Loki, I didn't tell them anything! I swear!" I kneel next to his bed and took his hand and started crying.

"You _lied _to me," he said and I saw a lone tear from his face.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"We made a deal Lilly," he paused. "Do you remember none of that?"

* * *

><p>I do remember. I was his new servant or whatever and I guess I impressed him because of the deal. He wouldn't sneak into my head and read my thoughts if I didn't lie to him. I didn't tell him that I was a SHIELD agent. He didn't know Hope was either.<p>

* * *

><p>"I do remember. Loki-" I squeezed my hand in his, turning my knuckles white.<p>

"Save it Lilly," he choked out again.

"Loki-" I cried and he moved his hand away from mine and whipped away my tears. His touch was cold but I have gotten used to it.

"No worries," he smiled and I smiled back. It didn't take me long to find a small chair and fall asleep with his hand intertwined with mine.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find someone shaking my awake.<p>

"Lilly!" the voice said.

I looked up. Its him! "Tj!" I asked and stood up but to my vision, it was Thor. "He doesn't want you here," I growled. I looked over at Loki and checked his temperature. "Ouch!" I mumbled and pulled my hand back. It was like fire!

"Is he ok?" Thor asked and looked at him.

"He's suppossed to be a Frost Giant, right?" I asked. "His forehead's on fire!"

Thor looked stunned but got serious. "My father wishes to speak to you," he said.

I knew this was going to happen. Odin wants to talk to me about Loki. I thought this was going little more down the road.

"Ok," I said and got up from my chair. I glanced at Loki. I guess he heard us because I thought I heard a sigh from him. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "I'll be back," I said and squeezed his hand which he squeezed back.

* * *

><p>I let Thor lead me down to the throne room. I really hope Odin doesn't expect me to kneel. I kneel to no one! Ok, I take that back. There's only one.<p>

"Lady Lilly," Odin greeted me.

"King," I said and 'bowed' my head.

Odin huffed and dismissed his guards. This was going to turn out bad, possibly. I caught a glance at Thor while he was walking away and he gave me a nod and a reassuring smile. Guess I know where Tj gets his goods looks from.

"I need to talk to you about Lo-"

"If this is about Loki, then you can go ahead and shove that staff or whatever someplace else because Loki diserves every right to be treated like he is now! He is hurt, and you would be a monster if you take him off his life source," I feel like a lawyer, great.

I felt an unruly presence- Loki.

_Are you ok?_

_I'm fine! Trying to save your sorry butt here._

_Don't do anything stupid!_

_Says the god of mischief!_

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Odin boomed and stood up from his throne. "Loki doesn't deserve what ever treatment his getting! Only reason why I kept him alive was because of Frigga."

"And you said that you would keep your word! You can't just kill Loki! You'll have a war on your hands then," I said.

"You and what army?"

I thought for a moment. The only person or people would be me and possibly Loki's kids. Thor would be mad but would he really fight Odin? His own father? "I have people in high places," I growled.

_That's my girl!_

_Loki! Shut up!_

"You know good and well that Heimdall would stop you," Odin stated.

Dang Heimdall! I really don't like that guy. But he does have nice eyes, stupid pretty eye effect!

"I don't have time for this," I said and turned around to go but he grabbed my arm. Odin. Grabbed. My. Arm.

I immediatly turned around and raised my elbow to meet with his nose. Oops. Stupid SHIELD training.

He growled and grabbed both of my arms. I tried to get out of his reach but I kinda forgot who he was and I kinda kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. Thankfully he released my arm. I ran out of there before he could get me. Boy am I in trouble now!

* * *

><p>"Thor!" I yelled as he came towards me. I guess he could tell something was us cause I saw guards down the hall going to the throne room.<p>

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You know how I was trained right?" he nodded. "He grabbed my arm Thor! Then my training crept in! What else was I supposed to do? I hate being grabbed!"

Thor totally face palmed. I wish I had my phone on me cause his face was funny!

"Thor! You have to tell him it was on accident!" I pleaded him.

"Lilly, I honestly think he would let it go," he said calmly. "You are of Midgard so."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Nothing, but what else?"

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't! But I had to. "Odin's planning on cutting Loki's life source."

"He wouldn't do that," Thor managed to say.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Lady Lilly?" A guard asked as he walked to us. "Loki-"

"Really!"I huffed and went to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Yes, my prince?" I asked and 'bowed' before him. He gave me an evil eye, oh my! "Sorry."<p>

"Looks like I can eat now," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked and sat on the bed next to him.

"Yes, I don't trust easily," he said and forked down some food.

"You get just like Thor and Tj! Slow down!"

"Yes my princess," he teased.

"Call me princess again, it would be the last."

"Princess," he 'coughed'. He wants to play that game, really?

"Earth-ling!" I coughed back and we both laughed. Oh the joy of having someone you can actually depend on through thick and thin. "You eat, I have to go see my friends," I got up and kissed his cheek which he smiled.

"Don't be long," he teased.

"Yes sir, Frost Gaint sir!" I said and saluted him. Hehe!

* * *

><p>"'Bout time," Hope said.<p>

"Sorry, had to go to Loki, check on him, then King Hard-Head wanted to talk to me, kinda beat him up. Then Loki demanded my presents," I laughed.

"How are you two so tight?" Steven asked.

"No comment," I said. Everyone asks that. To be honest, I have no clue myself. Tj and I are pretty close also so, I don't know.

Suddenly everyone got serious. I don't mean the "I'm not joking" serious. I mean the "DEAD" serious.

"Lilly, the war's spreading. We have to go home," Flicka said.

"Fine, ya'll go home. Loki needs me. He's basicly on trail here," I said.

"If you don't go home, we all don't," Katniss said.

"My job's not done here so I can't leave," Hope said. It's true. Since I left, she has another year here.

"Ok so we are staying," Steven smiled.

"Enjoy it while you can," I bluntly stated.

It was quiet for a minute. Way to quiet.

"How's Loki?" Hope asked. Someone read my mind!

"Odin's planning on cutting Loki's life source," I said.

"Not while you're around," Flicka joked.

"Haha! Very funny!" I rolled my eyes. "So, yeah. We should go to bed really, its kinda late."

"True- well! Good night!" Katniss said and everyone just crashed on the couches. I rolled my eyes again and left. I had to get to the infirmiary, something was about to happen, I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note! <strong>

**What ya think? Better than the last one right? So, Lilly actually hit Odin like nobody's buisness! Let's give a round of appalause for that kid! **

**Ok so I got _ points here. Ready?**

**I'm changing the time of this to between Frigga's death and before the whole plan comes in Thor 2 so the stuff with Malekeith never happened lol**

**I need more ideas so if you have any, I want them! Lol! **

**If you have a Wattpad! Follow me :) Send me a PM! All my stories are on there! The other one I keep sending you too is my friend lol but like I said, we are sharing. This one (from above) is for the fanfictions and the other one (from last chapter) is for like real stories XD Ik its confussing, I'm sorry :/ user/StarDW101 **

**Reveiw!**

**Dedication - None**


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time…

"_Haha! Very funny!" I rolled my eyes. "So, yeah. We should go to bed really, its kinda late."_

"_True- well! Good night!" Katniss said and everyone just crashed on the couches. I rolled my eyes again and left. I had to get to the infirmary, something was about to happen, I knew it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Loki!" I screamed as I ran down the hall. I can't believe it! Odin is actually killing him! <em>

"_Loki!" I screamed again, he was ahead of me. One of the guards tried to stop me but I pushed him aside. _

_Someone grabbed me from behind. It was Thor. _

"_Thor!" I cried and tried to get away from his hold but he didn't say a word.I could tell he was on the verge of tears also_

_I couldn't handle it anymore. I called my suit and I pushed him away with it. I ran to Loki, I had to get to him. _

_Odin raised his staff as he saw me. I didn't hear what he said but I knew what it was about. Loki's public execution. _

"_No!" I screamed and covered Loki's body with mine. If he dies, my heart dies._

* * *

><p>"Lilly!" I'm being shaked.<p>

"Lilly!" The voice said again- Loki.

I looked up and I had to poke him a few times to make sure he was real. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"Loki- I," I grabbed his hand. It's been a few weeks now and the doctors said he was better from the torture he had.

"It's ok Lilly," he squeezed

"I thought Odin-" I choked.

"Lilly," he breathed and smiled. "It's ok."

"No its not! You know every little thing I dream about becomes real!" I squeezed his hand harder. "When Odin takes you for real and I'm not there, we're both dead!"

"Don't worry Lilly, nothing will happen."

"Loki, you don't understand! Odin had a very fierce talk with me the other day. He was serious!" I squeezed his hand again. "I can't afford to lose you."

Loki sighed and stood up from his bed. "You'll know when something is wrong. Lilly, trust me"

"Trust what?"

Loki had his signature smile. "_Trust my rage._"

I smiled again and he walked me to where my friends are.

* * *

><p>"Hi Lilly!" Flicka smiled and greeted us.<p>

"Hey Freedom," I smiled and I heard Loki scoff. Poor him.

"What's the plan now that Mr. Failed-Overlord is healed?" Katniss growled. Wow, never really realized how much her and her father hated Loki till now.

I glared at Katniss, I hate it when she does that. "I haven't heard anything from Tj, or from home like I usually do. I need you-Natniss- and Steven to go home but come immediately back. If you're not back in 48 hours, I'll have you searched when you come back." Katniss and Steven nodded. "Flicka and Garrett, I need you two to keep an eye on the guards for me. Hope and Loki, you're with me."

Just then, Heimdall's personal guards came in and demanded our presence. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Um…. what is there to talk about? I don't know… Review and PM me for sneak peaks! **

**Ps. Look at my Wattpad account and follow if you have one :) **** user/StarDW101**

**Look at my friend's also! She has some excellent books for you to read. **** user/StarDW1001**

**Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time….

"_Loki, you don't understand! Odin had a very fierce talk with me the other day. He was serious!" I squeezed his hand again. "I can't afford to lose you."_

_Loki sighed and stood up from his bed. "You'll know when something is wrong. Lilly, trust me" _

"_Trust what?" _

_Loki had his signature smile. "_Trust my rage_."_

_I smiled again and he walked me to where my friends are._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi Lilly!" Flicka smiled and greeted us. <em>

"_Hey Freedom," I smiled and I heard Loki scoff. Poor him._

"_What's the plan now that Mr. Failed-Overlord is healed?" Katniss growled. Wow, never really realized how much her and her father hated Loki till now._

_I glared at Katniss, I hate it when she does that. "I haven't heard anything from Tj, or from home like I usually do. I need you-Natniss- and Steven to go home but come immediately back. If you're not back in 48 hours, I'll have you searched when you come back." Katniss and Steven nodded. "Flicka and Garrett, I need you two to keep an eye on the guards for me. Hope and Loki, you're with me."_

_Just then, Heimdall's personal guards came in and demanded our presence. Great._

* * *

><p><strong>**Loki's POV**<strong>

"You really need to stop spying on us. Its very creepish like," Lilly said.

She wasn't wrong nor was she right either, its Heimdall's job after all.

"It's my job," Heimdall said calmly. "Like I said, you can't go to Midgard."

"Why! For the fifthy time! Why!" Steven asked.

"I really need to check my father," Katniss said and she turned to glare at me. "Make sure he didn't get blue-eyed," thats why. Jeez! You try to rule a realm once!

"Stop Katniss," Lilly snapped at her. She totally gets me! Have to thank Odin for that one, as much as I _hate_ to admit it.

"What! I'm only being _reasonable_!" Katniss yelled at her.

"Well stop! He's realized what he did was wrong! Shut up and stop blaming him for everything wrong with your life! Plus it wasn't just his own doing! It was Thanos!"

"You don't even know me so you shut up! That mad man behind you wanted to do it! He and Thanos was planning it from day one! Both of them are just using you as this point! Ever since you and that stupid god hooked up, they were planning it and was going to use _you _against _us_! Pick your side!"

"This is not the time to fight guys," Flicka said and her voice got low. "I _strongly_ dislike him too but that doesn't mean he's going to do anything."

"Exactly!" Lilly growled.

"Ladies," Garrett said. Only one word… wow. So much for the Monster's son.

"Heimdall, please excuse this barbie dolls," Steven smiled.

"Barbie dolls!" all the girls yelled.

"Barbie dolls?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and back at me and laughed. Great.

"I'll tell you later," Lilly smiled at me.

"Like I said, you can't go back," Heimdall continued.

"We still have to check our par-" Katniss started.

"The man said no Kat, lets go," Lilly said and turned around heading out the Bifrost. "Waste of time."

"Lilly," I growled and followed her. "Don't be ra-"

"I can't afford to lose him Loki!" Lilly said and stopped by my horse. "Just like a can't afford to lose you."

"We'll find him," I reassured her.

"I need to get home, find him myself!"

"Heimdall is not going to let you go."

"Then take me," she said.

"Home? You know if I'm there I'll get arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D"

"You're with me, it'll be fine."

I thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll take you and the rest of the brats."

"That's my Loki," she joked and the rest of her friends came to join us.

"What's the plan?" Steven asked.

"We're going home - tonight. Pack your things," she said and all of us got on the horses and rode to the palace.

*****Lilly's POV*****

"Shut up!" I scorned my friends and started our signals. _Phase one, lets go. You guys go down that hall. Steven, with me. _

Steven and I went to the infirmary where Loki is. I opened the door to find him- not- there….

"Loki!" I screamed and ran down the hall.

"Lilly!" Steven said and raced after me.

"Loki!" I screamed again. My dream- no no no! "Loki!" I heard the chains in front of me. "Loki!" I screamed again.

_One.. _"Loki!" I screamed, he's just a head of me but hasn't heard me yet. I had to get to him.

_Two.. _"Loki!" I screamed again. He turned, his muzzle was on. Gotta run- faster.

_Three.. _"Loki!" He heard me. His eyes turned into one of both memory and horror, he remembers my dream.

_Four.. _Someone grabbed me from behind. Thor. "Let me go!" I hit at him.

_Five.. _He finally let go after I hit him in the gut. I ran after Loki again. All- most- there.

_Six.. _Odin raised his staff as he saw me. I didn't hear what he said but I knew what it was about. Loki's public execution.

_Seven.. _"No!" I screamed and covered Loki's body with mine.

_Eight.. _"Loki," I cried and he moved his hand to touch mine.

_Nine.. _I felt something hit my back and I screamed in pain before..

_Ten.. _Sweet bliss.

**Author's Note.**

**Am I torturing anyone yet? Hehe! I made a story (only on Wattpad) about the real relationship of Loki and Lilly. **** story/16953400-3-lilly-and-loki-real-relationship-3**

**Go read it! It's cool! Well… I think it is hehe.**

**Tell me what you think! I would love to hear it from everyone!**

**Fanfiction- If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I might just do something alittle more heart broken lol. **

**Reviews please! XD **

**Ps. The numbers in the last paragraph was meant to be seconds… or heart breats…. however YOU would like it lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

****Flicka's POV****

"Is he waking up?" Katniss asked. Wow.. funny how she turns so mean to him then suddenly nice.

"The nurse said he's about to wake up," Steven said from Lilly's bed side.

"Look! His eye is opening!" Hope smiled and stood at the waking up man's bed. "Hi Loki," she smiled at him.

Loki turned to his side and groaned. "What the-"

"Easy bud," I said and he looked at me weakly.

"Flicka?" Loki said then his eyes got big. "Lilly!" he started to panic.

"It's ok!" Steven turned around from Lilly and hid her from his sight. "She's ok," he lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Loki yelled and it seemed that he was trying to ignore the pain from his rib. "Where is she!" he grabbed Steven and he moved to the side to show Lilly's dying body. His madness turned to hurt and he wasn't a god trying to destroy the world, but a child who was on the verge of tears.

"Its ok Loki," Hope said calmly. Loki was freaking out like an animal about to lose the only it loves. "She's going to be fine."

One of the nurses came and Loki calmed down some. The nurse said that one of his ribs are cracked and a muscle is ripped. He asked about Lilly….

"She's-" the nurse started to mutter. "She's trying Loki, she's fighting for her life."

He finally laid down and stared at her. The hurt in his eyes made me want to cry. Poor Loki. "Why isn't she healing?" he seemed to ask himself but we all heard it.

"Gods heal faster than humans Loki," Katniss said.

"Get some rest Loki, you should be fine by morning," Hope said.

He looked like he was about to protest but he just stared at Lilly till his eyes got puffy and heavy. Never truly realized how much they cared for each other.

* * *

><p>"We have to go home," Steven said. "Lilly will die here. Asgard barely knows anything about this type of stuff."<p>

"Asgard helps its own people that are injured from battles we can only dream of winning," I said.

"Steven's right though Flicka," Katniss said. "We need to go home and have one of _our _doctors look at it."

I sighed and saw a movement from both of their beds. "Did you see that?" I walked to the middle. Loki was stirring. "Loki's waking up."

"He's probably wanting to go to his mother's study," Hope said and sat on his bed.

Loki's eyes fluttered open and he started to turn blue. "Lilly?" he stared at me. Lilly and I look somewhat familiar but our eyes are different. When he realized it was me, he sighed and sat up. He held his side so I guess his rib is hurting still. He looked at Lilly and tilted his head. He blue disappearing.

"Look!" Garrett muttered beside me.

"Lilly!" we all said and Loki moved and stood over her carefully.

Lilly groaned when she opened her eyes and moved.

"Don't move," Loki said calmly.

Lilly smiled. "Loki," she choked out but winced in pain and soon cried out. She looked so pale.

"It's ok," Steven smiled at her and sat down beside her taking her hand.

Lilly smiled but it disappeared. "Loki, you have to leave Asgard."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Leave Asgard. Go to Earth," she said calmly.

Loki shook his head no and I stepped up. "What you saying Stark?"

Lilly moved and winced in pain once more. The sword that was going to kill Loki sliced her right through her, missing vital organs and her spine but she still lost so much blood and the nurse said she wouldn't "You guys have to leave," she panted.

"No," Loki shook his head, his voice was hoarse. "Not without you."

_It's like he knows._

"Loki please," she begged.

"No," he choked out.

"Steven get a pen and paper and write this down," she said.

Steven moved and went to our back packs. Three weeks ago we were going to leave Asgard with Loki and this happened. He brought back the supplies with tears in his eyes. Garrett came behind Katniss and I and we all started to cry.

"I, Lilly Stark, have two orders of business. First is to bring Steven back and bring along my lab equipment. Second, I ask beggingly to keep my friend and yours, Loki, to not be put into a glass chamber," she started.

"No," Loki whispered and took her hand. "Lilly please."

She continued anyways. "But to be put into my room for further notice. Fury, push aside the past for once," she looked at Loki with love, I can see it in her eyes. Just like my father looks at Peggy now.

"Lilly," he was begging her now, never thought I would see a god cry.

"Same goes for the rest of my family, dearest Avengers," she choked and raised her hand to meet with Loki's cheek wiping his tears. So cute!

"For it is my dying wish," she smiled and she too was crying. I looked to my right and Thor was walking in and heard and saw the whole thing.

"Heimdall is ready," he said to me and I nodded.

"No, I'm not leaving without you Lilly," Loki said and gripped her hand.

"Loki, please," she begged and looked at Steven. She took the pen and put her signature down along with a thumb print of hers in her own blood, she was bleeding again. "You have to for your own safety. Remember our deal?'

Loki nodded and closed his eyes. "My mortal," he lipped.

"My immortal," Lilly said.

"Come on guys," I said.

"Flicka, I'm putting you in charge of him," Lilly said to me and I nodded. "I want Hope, Katniss and Steven to come back please."

Everyone nodded. I pushed everyone out teary eyed and left Loki and Lilly to themselves but I heard and saw everything. It's just me being nosey.

"What of you?" Loki asked.

"Thor and my friends will watch me. I'm only concerned of you Loki."

"What if you die and I'm not here?"

"It won't come to that, I promise. Help look for Tj while you are with my friends, I will look for him here."

Loki sighed and took her hand in his and they intertwined with each others.

"I love you, don't you regret it Loki."

"Never," he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

I looked away but then back and saw they were departing. Some color came back to her and when she laid back down, no more pain in her eyes. What did Loki do?

Loki walked towards us and he was trying to walk straight, I know now.

"Brother, are you ok?" Thor asked and Loki slightly nodded.

"Come on," I walked to Loki and helped him so did Hope.

****Loki's POV****

I took most of the pain away. That's all she wanted. I knew it. Am I a fool for falling for someone so easily? All the way to the Bifrost, all I could think of was Lilly and how so word everything with excellence.

I said goodbye to Thor and Heimdall and we were off to Midgard.

"Oh look! The welcome committee!" Flicka announced. I opened my eyes and we were somehow on the helicarrier.

"Flicka!" Its the Captain.

"Daddy!" Flicka left my side after a silent ask of approval. The two shields on her back clanged together as she ran to him. "I missed you so much!"

The others ran to their parents but Hope stayed by my side.

I saw the Avengers and my heart quickened.

"Dad-" Flicka started.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Natasha ask Steven and he fumbled for the note.

"That's an excellent question," Fury walked towards me.

"I mean no harm," I said, I brain was cloudy with thoughts of Lilly at my side.

"No ha-" Fury started.

"Director Fury," the little avengers came to my aid. Great?

Fury looked confused and Steven gave him Lilly's note. "Under direct orders of Lilly Stark," he said.

Fury read it. I closed my eyes and I clenched my fist.

"Take him," Fury instructed and Garrett and Katniss lead Hope and I to Lilly's room.

****Steven's POV****

"What's the meaning of this?" my mother asked me.

"We trust him," Flicka announced from my side.

"Trust?" everyone asked.

"Yes trust!" I sneered, I was getting tired. "He has done more than enough to gain our trust! You may not see it because you are all blind and won't see ahead from the battle!"

"How do we know this note it not fake?" Fury asked.

"Take it and go check her signature! That is her own thumb print and her blood! We are all trained to do that!" Flicka said.

"Death wish! That's what it is! I wrote it with my own hands because she couldn't! We are all trained to sign death wishes with our fingerprint and blood!" I yelled.

"Then why didn't she come along?" Clint asked.

"She could barely move!" I said hoarse.

"I'll sign paperwork later but that's her and _we _ trust Loki. Like Lilly said, _push aside the past for once_." Flicka said.

The Avengers looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, he still smells like crazy," Bruce said.

Flicka nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"So it's settled?" I asked Flicka. "Yeah, you take the equipment along with Katniss and Hope, I'll stay and keep Loki out of trouble."<p>

"Someone has to tell Pepper and Rhodey," Steven said.

"Leave that to me," Flicka smiled.

"Alright," I smiled back and pushed the cart of equipment to where we were when we arrived. Katniss was saying bye to her father and Hope was telling Loki something. My mother walked over to me.

"Be careful Sharkie," she said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I will mom, I promise," I said and broke away from our hug. "What can a trained assassin do around a bunch load of gold and gods?" I joked.

Katniss and Hope came to my side. I looked around and Flicka was helping Loki stand still. Poor guy, he must of did something to do that.

I waved to everyone. I had to re stalk on my guns but I didn't have to steal this time, same with Katniss. Hope, she's a weapon by herself.

"Heimdall!" I yelled. "Open the Bifrost!"

The sky open and I held on to the cart along with Katniss and Hope.

In a few seconds, we were back in Asgard with Thor greeting us.

**Author's Note!**

**Ok so.. Idk… I had Hope in here because in last chapter she just kinda disappeared so… sorry about that lol. What you think about this chapter? I liked it lol. What did you think about Lilly's sudden idea and they going through with it like its nothing? Lol**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

****Steven's POV****

"One of the doctors said the Lilly couldn't feel a lot of pain after you left," Thor informed us.

"Loki must of done something, when we left he could barely stand," Hope said.

"Of course he did something," I growled. "He has fe-"

"And so do you! You couldn't help her with the pain! None of us could! You're lucky someone knows magic and _helped _her!" Katniss barked.

All of us were silent till we reached the palace. We walked to the infirmary so Lilly could have her gear but we were stopped.

"We need to get pass," Thor said.

"The Allfather has restricted anyone to pass at this point," one of the guards say.

Thor huffed and turned. "Leave her equipment here," he said and walked off motioning us to follow. I looked over at Katniss and Hope and they were thinking the same thing.

When Katniss, Hope, and Thor were out of sight, along with the guards since I walked in the other direction, I turned around and came back to the infirmary and leaned against the hall. No matter how thick the walls are, you can always hear what's on the other side.

"I'll take full responsibility Odin," Lilly said weakly.

"I see," Odin said calmly but I heard in his voice that they were arguing. "Have a nice day Lady Lilly."

That was my cue to run so I did. Only to run into Thor and my friends.

****Flicka's POV****

"So she is still in Asgard?" Pepper asked over the phone.

"Yes and she's fine so nothing to worry about," I said trying to smiled.

"Alright, when you go back tell her I said hi," Rhodey said and that was in the end of our conversation. Fury told me to tell them that she's ok.

I walked to Lilly's room - or - for now - Loki's. "You hungry?" I asked when I knocked on the door.

"Yes," Loki said and opened the door. He only comes out when I get him to.

"What would you like?" I asked him.

"Just some grapes," he said and I just had to walk in front of him - going backwards.

"Grapes? You always have grapes! How about some meat?" I asked.

Loki shook his head. "I think I'm good," he smiled at me but it suddenly disappeared when my father and Bruce came into view.

"Flicka!" Steve yelled.

"Loki," I glanced at him and he nodded and turned the corner to go to the lunch room. "What's your problem!" I almost yelled at him.

"My problem! Flicka - there's a mad man on the helicarrier. May I remind you _what_ he did before you were born?" My father asked me.

"I trust him dad! He's changed! You haven't even got to know the guy!" I yelled.

"Considering what he did to us and New York?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't trust him."

"You just don't understand him. He's changed," I growled and went to the lunch room but something was beeping.

"Hey," Loki stood at my side - and in front of me - and in the lunch line - twice.

"Funny antlers," I smirked and all the Loki's disappeared but the one in front of me.

"What's that beeping?" he asked.

"Probably something stupid like Barton or something," I shrugged.

"No, look!" Loki said and grabbed my phone.

"Hey!" I tried to get it but he looked so - strangely - happy.

"It's Tj!" he smiled.

"Tj!" I exclaimed and pushed him out of my way and got my phone back. "I have to give this to Fury!" I grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

**Author's Note**

**Anything? Review! I'm about to start another fanfiction. It has the one and only Tom in it. I've been thinking about it alot so… yeah… I hope you liked this chapter! It's going to be switching from Steven and Flicka for a while and possibly Lilly and Loki. **

**If you want to give ANY ideas, just comment! I love hearing back XP**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thor!" Lilly yelled and clenched her side as she stumbled down the hall. "Thor!"

Thor was running down the hall to her. "Lilly!" he said reaching her. Jane was right behind him.

Lilly took some equipment out from her back pocket and handed it to Jane. "I found him," she smiled but screwed in pain falling to one side.

Thor caught her. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?" he asked.

"I had to tell you," she said. "They wouldn't let me out and I asked for you almost three hours ago."

"No one told me."

"Figures!" Lilly growled. "I have to get home! Tell the team!"

"It looks like he's in Vanaheim Lilly," Jane mumbled.

"He is! That's way the civil war is happening there!"

"How did you know about the civil war?" Thor asked.

"What you think I am? Stupid?" Lilly asked almost yelled.

"Not what I meant," Thor said simply.

Lilly winced and held onto her side. "We have to get home! I have a plan and Loki's the only one that can help!"

"Plan?" Jane looked at me.

"Of course," Lilly smiled. "Being a SHIELD agent you always have to have a plan."

"Alright, when do you want to go?" Thor asked.

"Now," Lilly said. "Call Steven and Katniss and you two meet me in the infirmary. I'm going to have to have my equipment. I'll tell you my plan when we get to Midgard."

Thor nodded and Jane helped Lilly to the infirmary while Thor went to get Lilly's friends.

* * *

><p>"You feel that?" Flicka said as the helicarrier started to shake. She was at lunch with the first Avengers, Garrett, and Loki. It's been almost two weeks since they have came home. Loki has been looking better which means Lilly is to.<p>

"No way," Loki mumbled and a slight smile spread across his face. He jumped up from the table and dashed out the door.

"Wait up!" Flicka said and followed Loki with her friends at her heels.

They found themselves outside the helicarrier and the sky just closed and dust picked up in the air and five figures showed up from the dust.

"Is that-" Natasha started.

The dust picked up finally.

"Lilly! Steven! Katniss" their friends screamed and ran to her.

"Flicka! Garrett!" they cried and ran to them. Steven and Katniss helped Lilly run half way but she broke off and the first arms she goes to is Flicka.

"Oh thank the gods!" Flicka mumbled, wrapping her arms around her. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am!" Lilly smiled. She looked up and saw her knight in golden armor. "Loki?" she whispered into Flicka's ear.

As soon as Flicka let her out of the hug, she ran to him.

"Loki!" she yelled happily and reached up to hug him.

"Lilly!" Loki smiled and hugged her. "Your ok!"

"Of course," Lilly smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked, releasing her from the hug.

"I'm ok," she smiled. "My side still hurts but… I'll be ok."

Loki sighed in relief and hugged her again.

Lilly hid her face in the crook of his neck and cried. "I missed you so much," she cried. "Two months is too long."

"I know," Loki said trying to keep calm for her.

* * *

><p>Both teams let Lilly and Loki catch up. Loki healed Lilly, something the healers couldn't do all the way. Everyone was now in the meeting room. The first Avengers and the new ones.<p>

"Your plan is crazy Lilly!" Natasha said.

"Do you have a better one?" Lilly almost yelled. "I know for a fact that whoever is running Vanaheim went Earth a warning. I already had time to hack into every governments system and I found that each one of them had a message," Lilly looked at everyone while talking. "I told them that we are with them but we have no princess. I'm telling you this plan will work!"

"If it does, what will happen?" Clint asked.

Lilly took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "We get back Tj, bring Vannaheim back to it's safety and glory, and bring whoever wants _war_ down."

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So…. Major writer's block! Lol and other things. It took me forever to figure this chapter out! I honestly cried when I wrote Loki and Lilly talking about the plan. So…. I bet you are all wondering what the plan is and I'm happy to tell you….. it will be told NEXT chapter! And then the fun happens! :3 Waiting! The plan will be fulfilled in a WHOLE new story…. possibly XD. I have to get caught up on my other stories :/ So…. yeah… Got any ideas on how the story should turn out? I would LOVE to hear! Comment or message me! :)**

**ALSO! I feel like I have left out Hope (Brightstar I'm SO sorry) but she will be. I have forgotten about her but she will be a big help in the next few chapters. **

**ALSO! I'm mostly on Wattpad now so go check me out! Make your own account and ta da! It's easier to use than **

** user/StarDW101**


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to tell Furry," Flicka insisted.

"We will!" Lilly snapped. "I need Hope."

"We all have hope," Steve mumbled not realizing what Lilly meant.

Lilly rolled her eyes and groaned. She couldn't believe she didn't get one no in this whole plan.

"I paged Furry alre-" Natasha started but was interupted when Furry busted through the doors.

"Director Furry," Lilly smiled at her boss as Loki shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Agent Stark," Fury growled at her. "Want to tell me about your plan?"

"The people who took Tj, wants a princess to court so they can take control of Vanaheim," Lilly started. Katniss, Natasha, Loki, and I are going as the princess-"

"Loki as a princess? I don't understand," Fury crossed his arms.

Lilly huffed and looked up at Loki who turned back to her.

"I'm not changing again," Loki mumbled.

"Do it Lok! You'll make me look like a fool!" Lilly snapped at him.

Loki huffed and crossed his arms, slowly transforming himself into a female verson of him before turning back. Lilly looked back at Fury who didn't look impressed.

"As I was saying," Lilly mumbled and cleared her throat. "We are going, first, to the other realms and tell them the plan also. At Vanaheim, the 'king' will have a private talk with us. When Loki is last, he is using his magic to turning us into small - flies."

"Flies? Why?" Fury asked.

"Yes - flies," Lilly growled which made almost everyone jump. "After that we find Tj. Where's Hope?!"

"Komodo Dragon!" Katniss screamed but it was forced with a laugh afterwards.

"Hope!" Lilly smiled and the dragon turned into a beautiful young lady with white hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!" Hope smiled. "Nice plan be the way."

"It was Loki's idea," Lilly smiled only to make Loki look at the floor blushing.

Hope nodded and sat down. "So, why do you need me?"

"Same reason why I asked you to help with Loki," Lilly said and sat down also.

"Sounds like a good plan," Steve smiled from his chair then looked at Flicka. "But your not taking my shield Flick."

"It was one time," Flicka insisted.

"Ok ok- so when you get Tj, then what?" Fury asked.

Lilly smiled more. "Just a good old fashion battle. They are just like the Chituri but with no mother board. Either destroy them all - or death."

"They sound like a unbeatable army," Flicka stated.

"They're not. Hydra sounded like a unbeatable army but look what Cap did," Steven said.

"Exactly - Loki?" Lilly turned to him.

Loki shook his head no but Lilly stared hard at him threatening. He sighed and looked around at the people who hated him. "They call themselves peacekeepers and they want to bring order to the nine realms with war. If no one abids by the order, death shall occur. Vanaheim, where they are currently, lost so many people and have their rulers on death row along with other rebels. They orginally had Tj and I in a ship but moved us somewhere different."

"Did you remember what they looked like?" Clint asked.

Loki sighed again and shook his head. "Not the slightest. They had deep fog and once they got close to me they blinded me-"

"Which isn't important," Lilly looked at Loki and took his shaking hand which he squeezed. He already told her that they tortured him. "He hasn't seen them."

There was a eerie silence like everyone was thinking.

"When do we leave?" Natasha asked.

Lilly smiled at her and saw everyone sounded interested.

"Tomorrow morning," Loki said.

"Oh seven hundred," Lilly nodded, once again everyone is on board.

* * *

><p>"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Thor yelled to the sky.<p>

Everyone that was going to convience the realms was gathered around Thor and the general Bifrost site. Thor told Jane to stay for her own saftey and all the Avengers but Rogers stayed. Garrett and Katniss was also staying. Lilly held on tightly to Loki still not liking the ground leaving her.

"Here," Loki chuckled next to her.

"Stop laughing," Lilly growled. "Thor, we leave in an hour."

Thor nodded and walked out of the Bifrost.

"Wow," Steve muttered, following Thor.

"Come on," Loki smiled at Lilly and disappeared into the woods.

"Oh my favorite place!" Lilly smiled and went to a tree.

"It's already opened Lil," Loki laughed and opened the barked door.

The beautiful small room was just like they left it. Lilly sat on the bed smiling but it faded.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Loki asked and sat next to her.

She shook her head and Loki pulled her on his lap and to his chest.

"Something's bad going to happen, Loki," Lilly started to sob holding onto him. "I can feel it in my gut. Something's going to happen!"

"Shh…" Loki hummed and rubbed her back. "Nothing will happen."

"Yes! Something will happen!" she cried.

Loki sighed and pulled her to lay down on the bed with him. "I'll make sure nothing will happen."

Lilly look up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating again. Whatcha think? Lol. I have made a instagram account and will be posting some.. random… things… lol. Just some updates and stuff I guess. stardw101**


End file.
